


lifeless i dont know what to title this but dead body

by Kokisai



Series: they die [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Death, Corpses, Death, Disturbing Themes, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, One-Sided Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Sad Oma Kokichi, Sad Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi Needs a Hug, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Trans Oma Kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokisai/pseuds/Kokisai
Summary: it doesnt even hurt anymorealso its not rlly one sided but it kinda is shuichi is just denying italso shuichi is a little coocoo
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: they die [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171178
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	lifeless i dont know what to title this but dead body

**Author's Note:**

> its hshort but i dont care  
> shuichi finds kokichis body because i saif so so warning for thg

Shuichi hadn't heard from Kokichi in a while, even if his apologies and "asking him to come back to him" had gotten annoying, he still couldn't help but miss it. He knew he was a bad person. He knew he hadn't deserved Kokichi. The love, and innocence which radiated off him hurt his disturbed mind, he just wanted to smack that gentle, loving smile out of his memory, because it hurt more whenever he thought about it.

**> I'm sorry, Shuichi. Please don't forget about me. You might not love me anymore, but I'll always love you, okay? You still mean the world to me. Goodbye, Shumai. I hope we meet in another life**

His eyes scanned the message repeatedly, and it made him feel guilty. Had Kokichi finally given up on trying to contact him? Did he finally find someone who deserved his love? He felt a pang of jealousy in his chest, but he quickly shot it down. 

_Don't feel bad, Shuichi. You did this, you did this for him, and your own selfish reasons, like joining Danganronpa. This is what you wanted. You know you'll get in._

Despite the fact he had already been selfish enough to take Kokichi's love for granted, his fingers glided over the screen to type a message. He typed it in multiple times, trying to find the right words. He stuck with something simple.

**> Are you okay?**

Maybe it was the lack of attention he loved so-very-much, but he felt worried after a few minutes passed, and Kokichi hadn't even read his message. It had been sent, he wasn't blocked. 

Maybe this was his punishment, but he couldn't help but feel nervous. Kokichi _always_ answered quickly, or read his texts, even if they were having an argument. He stood up, putting his phone in his pockets and pulling on shoes. Shuichi had decided to go to his ex-boyfriend's house, just to check on him. Nothing more, nothing less.

-

When he first approached, he noticed the pile of mail outside. Kokichi's parent's car was nowhere in sight. He grit his teeth, he knew that piled up mail can't mean something good. _But, a pile of mail doesn't mean he's dead! He might be sick, or too depressed because you left him to even exit the house!_ His mind offered a very-unhelpful offer.

He tried the front door first, giving it 3 sharp knocks. "Kokichi? It's me, Shuichi. I just want to check on you, it's nothing else." He shouted. Every minute which passed, he gave 3 more loud knocks. He hadn't even heard movement- no T.V, no footsteps, no talking, no music, just _silence._

He gave up on the front door, and walked around back, towards Kokichi's room window. He noticed a few flies climbing up it, and swatted them away. That's when the smell hit him, it stanj of trash which had been sitting in the sun, or someone had taken a shit and never flushed it, then it had been left in there for multiple days in the hottest apartment ever. That's the only way he could describe it. He felt sick, but held a repulsed gag down. "Eugh, gross." Mumbling, he pinched his nostrils with one hand, and started knocking on the window with the other. "Kokichi? Are you home?" He called out, still no response.

_He's probably not home, and y'know, his house usually smells horrible! Just go to the front one more time, peer through the window and see that his shoes aren't there. It's fine. It's probably the garbage bin._

He started walking back to the front, and then it turned into sprinting. He was back at the front yard in no time, and climbed past the dead bushes in the landscaping to peek in through the window. His eyes scanned the floor for shoes, and he felt his heart drop when he saw Kokichi's shoes by the door.

_He's fine. He's fine. He's fine._ He repeated in his mind while approaching the door. He knocked again, but harder. "Kokichi?!" 

Still no response. 

He gave up on knocking, and began pushing at the door, slamming the side of his body against it. Kokichi was in there. Kokichi could be hurt. Kokichi could be dea- _No. He's not. He's fine. He's fine!_

"Kokichi! Kokichi, open the fucking door! This is serious, just open the door!" Nothing, but he felt the door moving a bit, and he started slamming himself against the door as hard as he could. 

Eventually he got the door open, and he gagged. The smell was 10x worse. He exited the house for a breather, but it was still lingering in the air. "Holy shit.." He inhaled sharply, before pulling the collar of his shirt over his nose and pinching his nostrils.

Shuichi entered the house cautiously, and the first thing he did was open as many windows as he could, turning on any fans he could find. He was still nervous to go near the back of the house, so instead he tried to clear the smell as much as he could, since it truly was _awful._

After a while, the scent hadn't gone away, but it was a bit more bearable. He finally started walking towards Kokichi's room. 

His hand hovered over the doorknob, until he finally twisted it and pushed the door open.

He stared at Kokichi. The eyes almost stared back at him, tauntingly. 

His knees felt weak, he felt lightheaded, dizzy, and he practically collapsed, vomiting. The odor, the chair, the rope, the flies, the _face._

Shuichi glanced back up, the stillness was unbearable, not even the small swinging which many shows portray, none of that. It was still. He was still. 

At this point, the odor was the least of his worries. He managed to get up, and stumbled over to Kokichi. He couldn't even cry, he was too shocked. He wrapped his arms around Kokichi's waist, his idea was to pull him out, because there was _no way he could be dead._

When he squeezed, he almost threw up again. Cold, and _fleshy_ and _lifeless_. 

He still pushed Kokichi up enough to pull him out of the noose, he didn't know how he was still _doing this._ He didn't know why he _pushed on._

He laid Kokichi's body on his bed, and gently started shaking him, some hope remained. "Kokichi?" Shuichi paused, clenching his jaw and trying to blink away tears. _Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry._

"Can you please wake up?" He shook him again, a bit more harsher. "Please?"

"Kokichi?"

He stopped, and backed away. He couldn't stand it, he couldn't stand the feeling of his skin, the smell, his dead face, dead eyes, the lifelessness. It was such a difference from Kokichi, his excitement, his smiles, his friendliness, his jokes, his _love_. He hoped it wasn't reality. He hoped it was a dream. 

It wasn't.

He didn't know what to do, he tried for a pulse, he tried for breathing, but nothing. It was the sick, and twisted reality. 

He didn't want to lose Kokichi, never. He didn't want him to be put in the ground, he didn't want Kokichi to leave him. He came towards the body again, and gently rubbed his hand against Kokichi's cheek. It was cold. He remembered when they were warm. It hurt. He'll never be able to see Kokichi's face again if he calls the police? he'll never see Kokichi's face if he leaves to find someone for help. 

Shuichi knew it was his fault. 

It hurt, it hurt a lot. 

He was disturbed enough to lay down next to Kokichi's body. 

He wished he could kiss him again, instead he held the lifeless hand.

_Is this me accepting death? Should I kill myself finally?_

He pondered for a moment, but it felt like hours. 

He stood, his body felt numb. 

He found the pills. He took them. He laid back down. He grasped Kokichi's hand. He wished this had been a suicide pact, not Kokichi killing himself and Shuichi finally giving up. Danganronpa was practically suicide, anyways. So, he closed his eyes. He accepted it. He didn't want to wake up. 

He didn't wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> THEY BOTH DIE


End file.
